


Que seja pra valer!

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Roommates, ShinoKiba - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Um dia que começa bem, com Shino e Kiba acordando, iniciando a rotina em que vivem e na expectativa de que tudo seja como sempre.Até que Kiba percebe uma coisa, com a ajuda de amigos e conhecidos, que não tinha percebido até então.Como resultado o dia acaba de um jeito inesperadamente ruim. Mas nada que não se possa concertar!





	Que seja pra valer!

**Author's Note:**

> * Feita sob encomenda. A Ariane me cedeu um tema lindo e eu caguei com ele, sem querer. Mas a intenção foi boa. Pois hoje é o aniversário dessa pessoinha, que chegou mansa, como quem não quer nada e se tornou parceira no mundo do crime ShinoKiba, ajudando a espalhar as bençãos da Igreja Universal do Reino ShinoKiba. Além, claro, de ganhar um espaço especial no meu coração! Tudo de bom moça, parabéns, muitos anos de vida, muito bb e muito mozão! E menos muriçocas nos momentos de surto haha ♥
> 
> * Boa leitura

Shino suspirou longamente antes de abrir os olhos. Sentia algum frio e nenhuma surpresa. Encarou o rapaz que dormia com as costas voltadas para seu lado, na verdade quase uma bolinha de cobertores. Kiba sempre rolava demais e roubava todas as cobertas para si, terminando a noite embolado e aquecido enquanto Shino se virava com o ar frio.

Resignado, resolveu começar o dia. Já passava das seis da manhã, de qualquer modo. Pegou os óculos escuros de sobre o criado mudo e os ajeitou no rosto antes de sair do quarto. Trajava uma regata velha e calça de moletom, seu “pijama” favorito.

Estava no banheiro, barbeando-se em frente ao espelho, quando Kiba entrou quase se arrastando de preguiça. O rosto não escondia o sono que ainda sentia.

— Bom dia — o “a” se prolongou em um bocejo gostoso que contagiou Shino.

— Bom dia — respondeu.

Kiba foi direto para o vaso sanitário, ergueu a larga camiseta e abaixou um pouco a cueca samba canção para poder se aliviar, mas a voz em tom de alerta de Shino o impediu.

— Levante a tampa.

— Caralho, Shino! Sempre me esqueço dessa porra — resmungou.

Obedeceu ao lembrete e pode esvaziar a bexiga em paz. Ao ter certeza que não sobrava nem mais uma gotinha, guardou o precioso e foi para a pia lavar as mãos. Shino deu um passo para o lado, para dividirem o espaço.

— Dormi tão bem! Feito uma pedra — Kiba recostou-se na pia, esperando que Shino liberasse o aparelho barbeador.

— Que bom — Shino não podia conversar muito, pois corria a lâmina afiada pela pele marmórea. Quando estava limpando os últimos traços de espuma, Kiba pegou o frasco de creme para barbear, espirrou um bocado na mão e espalhou pelo próprio rosto.

— Acho que vou deixar crescer um cavanhaque — soou divertido, aceitando o barbeador que Shino lhe estendeu — Que tal? Vou ficar mais bonitão, não?

O rapaz não respondeu. Tinha acabado de começar a escovar os dentes.

Kiba também silenciou. Ou quase isso, já que por duas ou três vezes gemeu baixinho. Era um excelente ninja, mas barbear-se exigia calma e concentração que ele não possuía.

— Que caralho — reclamava baixinho.

Até que Shino voltou-se para ele e pegou a lâmina para terminar o que Kiba começou. O garoto ficou quietinho, sabendo por experiência própria que Shino era perfeitamente capaz de barbeá-lo sem machucar.

— Valeu! — agradeceu quando o rosto ficou lisinho, lisinho. Ia deixar crescer um cavanhaque, mas só mais pra frente.

Shino terminou a escovação e saiu do banheiro. Foi a vez de Kiba começar a escovar os dentes.

Entrementes, Shino foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã de ambos. Fez omurice, fritou alguns filés de salmão e salada de verduras frescas. Cozinhava quando Kiba entrou no local e foi arrumar a mesa. Aproveitou para decorar as omurice com catchup, fazendo desenhos de bichinhos que mais pareciam monstros.

— Ittadakimasu!

— Ittadakimasu.

Falaram juntos ao sentar-se para começar a comer.

— Você vem almoçar? — Kiba perguntou com a boca cheia.

— Hn.

— Ah, não me espere! Hoje tem um teste extra de manhã e avaliação dos resultados a tarde, nem vou ter tempo de voltar.

— Teste surpresa? Você não estudou.

— Não é bem surpresa, Hayate-sensei já tinha comentado algo, eu que esqueci. Mas é teste prático, então eu to tranquilo. O caminho jounin pode ser fudido de difícil, mas eu to dando conta.

— Tome cuidado. Testes práticos sempre envolvem provas inesperadas.

— Vou tomar! A noite pensei em trazer a janta do Ichiraku. Faz tempo que a gente não come algo de lá.

— Pode ser.

— Combinado! Obrigado pela comida! — agradeceu, pois já tinha devorado sua parte do café da manhã.

Então saiu esbaforido da cozinha e foi trocar de roupa, aproveitando para pegar as coisas e sair de casa.

— Até logo! — gritou da sala para Shino.

— Vá com cuidado.

O dia lá fora estava muito lindo. O sol vinha forte, prometendo uma temperatura mais alta, diferente do friozinho que fez a noite. Mas era época de mudança entre as estações, por isso as diferenças bruscas no clima não eram de toda inesperadas.

Kiba estava numa turma restrita de ninjas que desejava seguir o caminho jounin. Seu sonho de ser Hokage fez com que se decidisse por continuar na Academia, recusando o convite de Hana para trabalhar na clínica veterinária. Seu objetivo era muito maior!

Tão logo saiu de casa, Akamaru veio correndo para acompanhá-lo.

— Bom dia! — abaixou-se um pouco para fazer carinho atrás da orelha peluda — Vamos! Não quero chegar atrasado!

Pois o dito teste foi bem mais difícil do que Kiba esperava. Envolvia genjutsu, técnicas ninjas avançadas, nem todas de dominância total por parte do garoto. Passou certo sufoco, todavia com um bom resultado final. Depois do teste soltou Akamaru e mandou que fosse brincar, pois ele não poderia mais ficar por ali.

Na hora do almoço, Kiba foi para a cantina da Academia. Estava cansado demais para sair dali, além disso, logo teria que voltar para a sala onde os professores discutiram os resultados, o que funcionou e o que precisavam melhorar.

— Yo, Kiba. Tudo bem? — a voz de Shikamaru fez com que Kiba levantasse a cabeça do prato cheio de pastéis chineses e encarasse o amigo.

— Yo! Senta aí, cara — convidou ao ver que Shikamaru carregava a bandeja com o almoço.

— Já terminei — ele explicou — Pode dar um recado para o Shino?

— Claro!

— O diretor pretende abrir uma turma de estudos extra e quer convidar o Shino para participar. É um curso a parte, ele vai chamar os alunos mais aptos para a docência.

O queixo de Kiba caiu. Sabia que Shino era inteligente, porém ouvir que ele ia para uma turma especial o encheu de orgulho.

— Caralho! Falo sim, confie em mim!

— Obrigado — disse em forma de despedida antes de se afastar.

Kiba voltou a comer os pastéis com o dobro da voracidade, feliz em ouvir o elogio como se fosse para ele próprio.

Depois do almoço, o grupo de alunos que estudava para se tornar jounin se reuniu na classe. Hayate-sensei e Kakashi-sensei estavam à frente da sala, com o primeiro explicando em detalhes onde cada um acertou e errou durante o teste prático. Fez um grande elogio à atuação de Kiba com Akamaru, porque o nível de entrosamento entre os dois ajudava durante as situações mais difíceis.

Kiba sentiu como se tivesse levado dois elogios naquele dia!

Ele era incrível!

O debate de resultados se esticou pela tarde. Passava das seis horas quando os alunos foram dispensados! Tanto tempo sem comer já tinha lavado os elogios da mente de Kiba. Tudo o que o garoto pensava era no jantar!

Por isso correu direto para o Ichiraku, para comprar a refeição. Teve que esperar um pouco até ser atendido. Teuchi-san o recebeu com um grande sorriso de boas-vindas.

— Olá, Kiba-kun! Estava sentindo sua falta.

O garoto coçou a cabeça, um tanto sem jeito. Adorava a comida do restaurante, mas quanto mais a vida adulta trazia compromissos, menos tempo tinha para lazer. Às vezes estava tão cansado, que só queria chegar em casa, comer e dormir!

— É a correria, Teuchi-san. Vou convidar o Shino pra comer aqui no final de semana! Prometo.

O homem sorriu. Sentia falta dos clientes que viu crescer e superar uma guerra.

— Se me lembro bem: shoyo lamen pra você, no capricho. Shio lamen pro Shino-kun. E colocar a carne do Shino-kun pra você!

— Isso mesmo! — Kiba riu — Pra viagem.

Shino não era fã de carne, porque o gosto forte incomodava seus insetos. Não fazia caso de ter carne no lamen. Então não se importava que Kiba roubasse todos os pedaços!

— Considere feito! — mal disse isso e já se virou para a chapa, para dar início a preparação do prato.

Kiba cruzou os braços sobre o balcão e suspirou. Nesse momento Ino entrou no restaurante e o viu sentado por ali.

— Yo, cara de cachorro! Tudo bem? — acomodou-se na banquetinha ao lado dele.

— Ino! Tudo bem e você? — fazia tempo que não via a garota.

— To indo. Incrível te encontrar por aqui, pode me fazer um favor?

Kiba remexeu-se na cadeira, um tanto incomodado.

— Depende. Da ultima vez você me obrigou a vestir roupa de menina e eu não gostei nada. Se for esse tipo de favor…

Ino riu divertida pelas memórias que invadiram sua mente. Então ficou séria.

— Não é nada disso, moleque. Só diz pro Shino que meus pais querem falar com ele. Apareceram umas praguinhas resistentes na estufa que estão matando as roseiras. Não teve inseticida que desse conta. Talvez o Shino resolva.

— Ah, entendi — Kiba balançou a cabeça. Como era parte do Clã Aburame, de vez em quando Shino pegava esse tipo de trabalho para ajudar a completar a renda. Executar as missões não pagava assim tão bem. Até que começasse a lecionar e o salário aumentasse, precisavam se virar — Aviso sim!

— Obrigada!

O silêncio caiu sobre eles por algum tempo. Kiba distraiu-se observando o restaurante cheio. Ino prestou atenção em Teuchi-san cozinhando com habilidade. Até que o garoto ao lado dela deu umas risadinhas suspeitas.

— O que foi, pulguento?

Kiba ainda riu um pouco mais, antes de explicar:

— É engraçado vocês me pedirem pra dar recado pro Shino. Parece até que eu sou a mãe dele! — estava pensando em como isso acontecia com frequência. Só hoje teve Shikamaru e Ino com favores nesse sentido.

A expressão de Ino revelou um tanto de confusão.

— É natural que a gente faça isso — ela suspirou — Vocês são namorados, não?

Kiba demorou meio segundo para entender a frase de Ino. Primeiro ficou pálido feito um fantasma, depois corou forte.

— N-não somos namorados! Claro que não! De onde tirou isso?

Ino pestanejou, desconcertada.

— Como assim? Vocês vivem grudados, moram juntos… pensei que tinham assumido o romance.

— A gente não mora junto. Só durmo na casa dele de vez em quando. E não vivemos grudados, hoje mesmo só vi o Shino pela manhã!

A garota pareceu incrédula.

— E daí? Meus pais passam o dia todo sem se ver. Eu também fico o dia todo sem ver a Sakura, isso é normal entre casais.

— Shino e eu somos amigos. Não um casal. Você que é besta e vê coisa onde não tem.

— Besta é esse seu focinho de cachorro, idiota — Ino pareceu bem ofendida.

Por sorte Teuchi-san veio ao balcão e colocou uma grande sacola sobre ele.

— Aqui está, Kiba-kun. Seu shoyu lamen com a carne extra do lamen de Shino. E o lamen do Shino-kun, no capricho. Diga que será um prazer tê-los aqui no final de semana. É agradável receber casais que vi nascer e crescer.

Ino ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para Kiba, com uma expressão clara de “Ha! Eu te disse, não disse?”. O garoto apenas abriu e fechou os lábios, sem saber o que dizer. Pelo visto o dono do restaurante também acreditava que ele e Shino eram namorados!

Pagou a despesa em silêncio e saiu do Ichiraku bem irritado. Como aquelas pessoas eram maldosas! Ficavam distorcendo a amizade que tinha com Shino! Ele era seu melhor amigo desde criança. Qual o problema em passar uns dias na casa dele?

Pelo caminho, Akamaru apareceu para acompanhá-lo, dessa vez sem ganhar carinho. Latiu irritado, mas Kiba o ignorou.

Ainda irritado chegou na residência e foi para a cozinha, levar a janta. Shino já estava lá, sentado a mesa, lendo um livro.

— Yo — cumprimentou mal-humorado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Shino estranhou o comportamento — Falhou no teste?

Kiba tirou as marmitas com o lamen e colocou na mesa, empurrando a mais leve em direção a Shino. Então pegou dois pares de hashi e entregou ao rapaz, antes de sentar-se e começar a comer.

— Fui bem no teste, sim. Até ganhei um elogio — mastigava furioso — Shikamaru disse que o Hokage quer fazer uma turma para alunos avançados e que você vai fazer parte dela, precisa ir no conselho conversar sobre isso. E a besta da Ino pediu pra você ver uma praga que está acabando com a estufa dos pais dela.

— Entendi. Obrigado — Shino não aprofundou em nenhum dos assuntos. Quando Kiba estava irritado nem adiantava, era preciso esperar que ele confessasse o que incomodava por si só.

E nem demorou tanto assim.

— Ne, Shino? Você sabia que as pessoas acham que a gente é namorado? — ali estava a razão da raiva de Kiba.

Shino moveu-se um tanto desconfortável.

— Elas pensam?

— Pensam! Acham que eu moro aqui porque a gente namora. Isso é muito ofensivo, porque você é o melhor amigo que eu tenho! — esbravejou sem parar de comer.

Shino o fitou longamente, meio chateado com a reação tão contrariada. Por que Kiba se ofenderia tanto com as pessoas confundindo o relacionamento deles? Parecia até achar a ideia muito ruim, como se namorar Shino fosse o pior dos castigos!

— E é tão horrível assim ser considerado meu namorado?

A pergunta direta acertou em cheio. Kiba abriu a boca para rebater, na certeza de que tinha muitos argumentos para defender sua postura. No fim das contas não disse nada. Não conseguiu pensar em algo que servisse de justificativa. E o pior: o tom de voz de Shino, assim como sua expressão, uma indiferença levemente diferente da rotineira, deram a certeza de que ele estava magoado. Kiba o conhecia muito bem.

— Vou dormir na minha casa hoje — desviou o foco da conversa, escapando como sempre fazia ao se sentir encurralado. Continuou comendo, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos cravados no bento.

— Você é quem sabe — Shino soou neutro. No fundo um tanto satisfeito com o desfecho inusitado. Quer dizer, eles estavam naquela situação esquisita de melhores amigos que dividem a cama, a rotina… a vida. Não eram namorados.

Não fazia ideia do que eram.

Talvez, quem sabe, pudessem definir algo depois daquela crise. Ou deveria dizer “DR”...?

A refeição terminou em um silêncio estranho, que nenhum dos dois lembrava de já ter acontecido entre eles antes. Kiba devorou a própria comida e ainda finalizou o bento de Shino que havia perdido a fome.

— Vou indo — disse após terminar de ajudar a arrumar as poucas louças sujas.

— Vá com cuidado — Shino respondeu, um tanto seco.

Isso tornou Kiba um tiquinho mais mal humorado. Shino parecia contra ele! Como reagia assim tão tranquilo?

Saiu pisando duro, direto na noite tão fria quanto a anterior. Enfiou as mãos no bolso da bermuda e assobiou chamando Akamaru. O cachorro veio saltitante, mas murchou as orelhas quando Kiba disse que iam embora.

— Eu não briguei com o Shino! — Kiba respondeu aos latidos preocupados que ouviu — Mas to indo pra casa, ué. Não é como se eu… OE! AKAMARU! Volta aqui! TRAIDOR!

Perdeu o resto da paciência ao ver seu ninken voltar correndo para a casinha de madeira que tinha no quintal da casa de Shino. Fizeram aquele pequeno lar canino ao construir a residência para a qual Shino se mudou ao decidir que já era adulto o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo.

Na época Kiba ficou bem admirado com a maturidade e decisão do amigo. Ele sentia-se muito inseguro e ainda um tanto infantil para tal passo. Por isso alternava morada entre a casa da mãe e a nova casa de Shino. Tal situação já tinha bem uns três anos, já que Shino debandou ao fazer dezenove anos.

Sem escolha, foi embora sozinho, o tempo todo resmungando sobre como não se faziam mais ninkens como antigamente, como Akamaru era um puxa-saco do Shino e não se preocupava em largar seu precioso parceiro ninja sozinho (e se Kages inimigos aparecessem querendo começar uma nova guerra? Kiba teria que lutar e salvar Konoha por conta própria!!), etc, etc, etc e etc.

Ao chegar em casa, nem bateu. Já foi anunciando sua presença e caminhando para a cozinha, onde sentia cheiro de comida. Os hábitos Inuzuka eram diferentes dos Aburame. Hana trabalhava até tarde na clínica e Tsume se adaptou à rotina da filha, passando a fazer o jantar em horário mais avançado. Enquanto Shibi e Shino faziam a última refeição por volta das sete horas, para que a digestão não pesasse o corpo e incomodasse os insetos.

— Mamãe! — foi dizendo ao entrar na cozinha.

— Kiba, olá. O que houve?

— Nada — o garoto sentou-se a mesa — Vim dormir em casa hoje.

— Brigou com o Shino? — a mulher parou de mexer a panela e olhou um tanto surpresa para o filho.

A pergunta arrepiou Kiba todinho. E ele quase rosnou! Só não o fez porque era Tsume ali e se rosnasse para a mãe acabaria sem as duas orelhas.

— Não briguei com o Shino! Bem… não foi uma “briga”. Mas eu moro aqui, qual o problema de voltar pra minha casa?

A afirmação fez Tsume desligar a panela e vir sentar-se a mesa.

— Você mora aqui…? Kiba…

— Claro que moro aqui! — ele franziu as sobrancelhas — Mamãe!

Tsume riu divertida.

— Moleque, é a primeira vez nesse ano que você volta pra dormir em casa. E a gente tá em agosto!

O queixo de Kiba despencou. Como assim primeira vez no ano que vinha pra própria casa? E como assim fazia tanto tempo que estava dormindo na casa de Shino e nem notou?

— Eu… eu… — gaguejou fazendo Tsume rir um pouco mais.

— Pensei que estavam morando juntos. Estava até esperando a chegada do primeiro neto…

Kiba corou com a insinuação.

— Mamãe! Shino e eu não moramos juntos! Nem somos caralho de namorados nenhum!

A explosão tirou o sorriso de Tsume.

— Olha esse tom aí, moleque.

A repreensão fez Kiba perder o ímpeto e encolher-se um pouco. Certas coisas não mudavam.

Por sorte, Hana entrou na cozinha trazendo consigo um agradável cheiro de sabonete e shampoo, prova de que estava tomando banho até então.

— Kiba! — exclamou ao ver o irmão — Está tudo bem? Faz tempo que não vem nos visitar.

O pobre garoto engasgou com saliva.

— Visitar, Hana-nee? Eu moro aqui!

A jovem mulher trocou um olhar significativo com Tsume, que apenas deu de ombros.

— Sim, essa sempre será sua casa — ela garantiu aproximando-se para fazer um cafuné nos cabelos castanhos bagunçados.

— Então levante esse traseiro daí e vá tomar um banho. O jantar está quase pronto! — Tsume cortou o assunto.

Kiba obedeceu a ordem apenas para levar um choque da realidade. Tomou banho rápido, sem querer usar a banheira. Ao entrar no seu quarto, foi direto para o guarda-roupas e deu-se conta de que não tinha quase nada ali! Só peças pequenas, de quando era mais novo e umas mais gastas. Com custo achou uma calça de moletom que ficou curta e uma regata que colou no corpo que começava a ganhar músculos mais definidos.

— Que caralho — não acreditou que todas as suas roupas estavam na casa de Shino!!

Voltou para a cozinha um tanto constrangido, porém muito mal-humorado. Imaginou logo que ouviria piadinhas da mãe e da irmã. E isso não aconteceu. Ao entrar na cozinha, encontrou a comida servida na mesa pronta. Tsume e Hana o aguardavam para começar a comer, coisa que fizeram aproveitando para conversar as novidades dos últimos dias. Kiba contou sobre sua evolução na Academia, no caminho jounin rumo a se tornar Hokage (Tsume que se preparasse para o orgulho de ter um filho líder da Vila) e os elogios que recebeu por lutar bem com Akamaru. Também contou sobre a classe extra que o Hokage ia montar e para o qual convidou Shino para fazer parte. As mulheres sentiram a felicidade do garoto ao se gabar disso, se entreolhando e se comunicando em silêncio por vários pontos da narrativa. Kiba era tão ingênuo! Ou deveriam dizer “cego”?

Enquanto comiam e conversavam, o garoto sentiu aquela sensação de nostalgia, do mesmo tipo que vinha sempre que lembrava das brincadeiras de criança. Algo saudosista, com o sabor da comida da mãe sendo o gatilho principal das emoções. Como se… aquilo tudo já fizesse parte do “antigamente”.

Isso o deixou tão confuso que perdeu o fio da meada da conversa por alguns segundos, um tanto aliviado porque Hana e Tsume pareceram não notar.

Depois da janta, Kiba ajudou com a organização da cozinha, algo que não fazia antes e que aprendeu com Shino: a divisão de tarefas em partes iguais para não sobrecarregar ninguém. Quando vivia ali era um pirralho meio folgado. Todavia Kiba aprendia rápido, tinha boa vontade e caráter justo. Ao ver que estava deixando tudo por conta de Shino, tratou de corrigir seu jeito. Odiava tarefas domésticas, mas odiava acima de tudo a sensação de que estaria explorando e tirando proveito da boa vontade de Shino.

Hana também contou as últimas novidades sobre a clínica, sobre como os clientes aumentavam a medida que ela ganhava experiência e a confiança deles, além de receber cada vez mais ninkens para treinamento. Isso atraiu a atenção de Tsume e a mulher agora ajudava a filha, aceitando menos missões do que antes. Provavelmente as abandonaria em breve para se dedicar apenas à clínica de Hana.

Ambas as mulheres se surpreenderam um bocado com a atitude do caçula da família. Tsume era dura com ele, a sua maneira. Mas o mimava sem dúvidas, pois o trabalho doméstico nunca era dado a Kiba, que podia brincar e correr por aí grande parte do tempo.

Que transformação! Graças a Shino, claro.

— Boa noite! — Kiba exclamou depois de tudo limpo — Até amanhã.

— Até amanhã.

— Boa noite, meu filho.

Hana e Tsume responderam ao mesmo tempo, assistindo enquanto Kiba saia da cozinha.

— Essa eu não vi chegando — Hana sorriu com certo carinho.

— Nem eu. Estava preocupada, pensei que os dois estavam se relacionando, mas o cheiro dele nunca mudou… Kiba continuava sempre fedendo a criança, então pensei que eles tivessem alguma dificuldade pra fazer as intimidades… e no fim, isso!

— Eles nem estão namorando?! Não acredito — Hana riu baixinho — Bem, algo me diz que vou precisar de alguns ingredientes secretos essa noite, mamãe.

— Tá tudo no armário — Tsume suspirou — Vê se põe juízo na cabeça desse moleque. Eu sei que na porrada não funciona e é assim que eu faço as coisas.

Hana concordou divertida. Não poucas vezes viu a mãe esquentar o traseiro do irmão com chineladas, apenas para não adiantar de nada. No dia seguinte, assim que esquecia a dor, lá estava Kiba aprontando as mesmas traquinagens de novo e de novo.

Com seu irmãozinho o entendimento vinha de forma diferente.

Kiba voltou para o quarto, para terminar o dia inacreditável que vinha vivendo. Tudo amanheceu tão bem! E acabaria de um jeito meio desagradável.

Acomodou-se na cama e suspirou. Algo estava errado. Era tão... pequeno! Tipo, o colchão! Tão logo se deitou e puxou a coberta deu-se conta dos limites laterais. A impressão era de que cairia se tentasse virar!

Como conseguiu dormir num espaço tão pequeno por toda sua infância? Bem, ele também era menor, não? Corpo de criança era bem diferente do corpo de um adulto. Isso explicava tudo! Daí ele cresceu e se acostumou à grande cama de casal, onde podia rolar de um lado pro outro, a noite toda, embolando-se em cobertores quentinhos!

Suspirou.

O colchão também parecia todo errado! Duro, com marcas que incomodavam seu corpo, que dava a impressão de encaixar torto.

E... o quarto. Todo o cheiro dele... faltava algo. Tinha algo a mais... e o sono não vinha. E os pensamentos não se acalmavam. Sentia cansaço físico, porém a mente era um turbilhão!

Então um cheiro agradável se sobressaiu. Aroma doce mais nostálgico do que tudo até então! Brigadeiro. O brigadeiro de Hana-nee, que ela sempre fazia quando a mão de Tsume pesava um pouco mais, porque Kiba aprontava um pouco a mais. E o consolo do garoto vinha no doce de sua irmã mais velha.

Animado, levantou-se e desceu as escadas rumo a cozinha. Passava pouco da meia-noite, estava escuro e um tanto frio. A exceção da cozinha, que parecia mais acolhedora do que os demais cômodos.

— Hana-nee — ele disse ao entrar na cozinha, o rosto erguido de leve farejando o ar.

Hana terminava de virar o brigadeiro em um prato, raspando bem o fundo da panela.

— Irmãozinho, imaginei que queria um pouco disso.

— Hn — Kiba foi sentar-se depois de pegar duas colheres. Deslizou uma delas sobre a mesa em direção à irmã, que também se sentava. Em seguida colocou a colher no doce e raspou uma porção bem generosa — Gostoso!

Hana sorriu feliz.

— E então, o que está acontecendo? — perguntou suave.

Kiba fez um bico.

— Você sabia que todo mundo pensa que o Shino e eu somos namorados? Não to acreditando.

— Eu imaginei, Kiba. Eu pensava que vocês estavam juntos. Do jeito romântico mesmo.

— Mas... mas... Hana-nee! Eu só... passo as noites lá como se fosse na casa de um amigo.

— Você não faz isso na casa do Naruto, não é? Nem do Shikamaru... ou do Chouji.

O garoto parou com a colher perto dos lábios.

— É que o Shino é diferente!

— Não pode nos culpar, irmãozinho. A última vez que veio dormir aqui foi no ano novo, pra comemorar com a gente. E você trouxe o Shino — Hana lembrou — Todas as suas coisas estão na casa do Shino. Você mora lá, admita.

— Mas...

— Pra quem olha de fora, são um casal completo.

— Caralho! Nunca que eu ia sair de casa sem avisar vocês. Não pensou nisso?

— Avisar a gente? Como se pedisse permissão? Não é bem assim que os Inuzuka fazem as coisas, nosso espírito é mais livre do que isso e... pra ser sincera pensei que teve medo de contar pra mamãe e deu o golpe da mudança gradual — Hana confessou com um sorriso maroto.

Kiba saiu um pouco da defensiva. Com certeza ele teria algum receio de pedir pra Tsume a permissão para sair de casa. Sua mãe era imprevisível! Não se via chegando nela e pedindo uma coisa dessas...

— Ne, Kiba. Pelo visto todo mundo entendeu a relação de vocês errado. Se me diz que não está namorando com o Shino, eu acredito. Se diz que aqui é a sua casa, então está tudo bem, porque esta é a sua casa. Seu quarto continua aqui — ela o tranquilizou. Seu irmão era um livro aberto. Podia lê-lo e ler toda a confusão que ele sentia.

— Hana-nee... sei que essa é a minha casa, mas eu não me senti muito a vontade essa noite — ele confessou olhando para o brigadeiro, aproveitando para reabastecer a colher — Sabe...? Não que eu me senti mal, só não aprecia o meu quarto nem a minha cama.

A falta da cama de Shino foi grande. Assim como da sensação de estar na cama dele, ao lado do amigo. E...

Talvez Kiba nunca tivesse levado um choque tão grande na vida quanto naquele instante. Nem mesmo ao enfrentar os gêmeos inimigos, naquela vez em que quase morreu. Pois foi naquele instante, dividindo brigadeiro com a irmã, que se deu conta de que amigos não dividem a cama.

Uma vez que se enxerga a figura oculta numa pintura, você nunca deixará de vê-la.

E Kiba viu todas as pequenas figuras ocultas na relação que tinha com Shino, cada pequeno detalhe que compunha seu dia-a-dia, da manhã ao pôr do sol. E então durante a noite.

Não, eles não se beijavam ou tinham qualquer intimidade de conotação sexual. Mas relação entre namorados não é feita só de sexo. Até Kiba sabia disso.

E foi tão natural... mal podia se lembra de quando ou porque deslizou para a cama de Shino pela primeira vez. Ou quando se tornou lugar comum entrar naquele dia-a-dia confortável e cúmplice, no qual ele se sentia tão bem.

Faltava o sexo. Todavia, todo o resto, todas as pequenas peças estavam lá.

Hana viu claramente que Kiba caia em si.

— Caralho — foi tudo o que ele disse.

A jovem mulher riu. Seu irmãozinho era uma figura única nesse mundo.

— Nem imagino como se meteu nisso, irmão. Mas o único jeito de resolver é conversar com o Shino. Sente-se com ele. Tente entender como você se sente e como ele se sente. Seja sincero e honesto, porque o Shino merece. Mas, acima de tudo, tem que ser honesto consigo mesmo, Kiba.

— Hana-nee...

— Essa sempre será sua casa, poderá voltar aqui quando desejar. Tenho certeza que mamãe pensa assim também, porque ela te ama tanto quanto eu e só quer o seu bem. Então vá tranquilo para essa conversa, de peito e mente aberta, com a certeza que terá um lugar seguro caso algo dê errado — Hana falou firme, para que não restassem dúvidas sobre como ela e a mãe reagiriam na necessidade de um acolhimento.

Kiba colocou a colher vazia sobre a mesa e estendeu a mão, para segurar a de Hana.

— Obrigado, nee-san! Eu sou um besta! Faço tudo errado! E o Shino vai na minha. Então ele é mais besta do que eu!

Hana riu sem rebater. Realmente, dois bestões!

—--

No dia seguinte, depois de uma noite quase insone –Kiba ficou mesmo com medo de rolar no colchão e cair da cama– ele saiu de casa cedo, antes mesmo do café da manhã e correu para a casa de Shino.

Chegava na pequena residência, quando Akamaru veio ao seu encontro, pulando e latindo.

— Não precisa me dar sermão! Eu vim em missão de paz!

Akamaru acalmou-se um pouco, mas ainda deu duas mordidinhas doloridas no calcanhar de Kiba, antes de disparar na frente e chegar ao lar reconhecido, indo pra casinha de madeira que construíram para ele. Ainda era muito cedo, obrigado.

O garoto respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

— Cheguei! — falou alto, com algum receio.

— Seja-bem vindo — a resposta veio da cozinha, sem hesitação.

Kiba sorriu animado. Foi na direção do cômodo, onde flagrou Shino picando frango para fazer curry. Prato que Kiba adorava.

Sem dizer nada foi para o balcão de mármore, parando ao lado do rapaz e começou a descascar alguns legumes.

Ensaiou falar algo por três ou quatro vezes, mas não sabia como começar! Talvez devesse deixar que Shino desse início ao diálogo e...

Não!

Ele teve a crise, ele saiu de casa e ele precisou desse tempo para pensar. Então era dever dele dar o passo inicial.

— Não é ruim — se ouviu dizendo.

— Hn? — Shino não compreendeu.

— Não é ruim que pensem que sou seu namorado, Shino! — explicou com todas as letras, o rosto entrando em combustão — A minha casa, sabe? A casa que eu cresci a vida todinha...? Pois é. Fui dormir lá. E só conseguia pensar na sua casa, na sua cama e na sua rotina que eu invadi. Então... a minha casa nem parecia minha. Porque a sua casa, pra mim, é a nossa casa. A sua cama, pra mim, é a nossa cama. E a sua rotina... — hesitou um pouco, envergonhado — É a nossa rotina. A gente não é namorado! Mas meio que é! E... caralho, que porra de situação fodida!

— Eu gosto de você — Shino confessou parando o que fazia para virar-se na direção do outro e encará-lo com firmeza por trás dos óculos de sol — Então pode-se dizer que tirei vantagem da situação, porque tê-lo assim ao meu lado foi... me desculpe, Kiba, permitir que chegasse a esse ponto.

Kiba ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas olhando de volta. Então soltou uma risadinha.

— Eu já te vi sem óculos. Acho que eu sou a única pessoa no mundo que já te viu sem óculos. Fora seu pai, né? É claro que você gosta de mim, bestão!

As sobrancelhas de Shino apareceram por trás dos óculos de sol.

— E você? Como se sente?

Foi a vez de Kiba soltar a faca e os legumes sobre o balcão, levando o momento com toda a seriedade.

— Shino, eu não durmo na cama dos meus amigos. Nem divido o banheiro com eles. Nunca na vida ia passar tantos meses com o Naruto! É claro que eu gosto de você! Só não enxerguei isso antes. Mas acho que todo mundo viu antes de mim. Até minha mãe, acredita? Sim, Shino. Eu gosto de você. Amo minha família, mas cada segundo dessa noite eu só queria voltar pra cá, pra ficar com você! Na nossa casa!

Shino estendeu a mão e segurou com carinho no rosto de Kiba.

— Quer namorar comigo?

O garoto riu abertamente, adorando o contato.

— Claro! Que seja pra valer, Shino! Namoro a sério com tudo que a gente tem...

A frase foi calada por um beijo que Kiba não previu chegando, mesmo ele sendo um ninja no caminho jounin. Foi um toque pudico, quase inocente, de lábios selados com carinho. E isso não durou muito, graças ao próprio Kiba, que entreabriu a boca, convidando Shino para aprofundar o contato. Pois ele era assim: impulsivo e voraz, e estava cansado de ter perdido tanto tempo numa rotina confortável que escondeu seus verdadeiros sentimentos, porque estar com Shino, mesmo que do jeito inocente era bom.

E, descobria naquele instante que a forma “não-inocente” era igualmente boa!

— Desculpa, Shino, ser tão lerdo — ele sussurrou quando se separaram — E desculpa ter surtado ontem eu só... eu não fui muito maduro, né?

Shino não respondeu, passando as mãos grandes pela cintura de Kiba e o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. O rosto comprimido contra o peito largo cujo coração batia forte e rápido, sinal de pura felicidade. Ele amava Kiba, cada fragmento daquela criatura inquieta com o qual convivia. Amava o jeito impulsivo e hiperativo tanto quanto amava o jeito inocente e pueril. Se não tivesse demorado tanto para perceber as coisas, não seria o Kiba que conquistou o seu amor!

Kiba o abraçou de volta, as mãos espalmadas nas costas de Shino, aproveitando o calor que não sentiu esse tempo todo, por pura cegueira.

E tudo voltou ao que era, de um jeito natural e certo. Pois assim que aquele casal era: natural.

E certo.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha como eu eu consegui fazer isso? Na minha cabeça tinha ficado tão bom.
> 
> Espero que o "feito de coração" seja um papel de presente digno. E, apesar dos pesares, eu adorei digitar essa fanfic!
> 
> Como eu amo o Kiba ♥ E o Shino ♥


End file.
